


There's a First For Everything

by uniquecellest



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Alec, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Hurt, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega!Magnus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Someone is got hurt, three or two Lightwood-Bane children?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquecellest/pseuds/uniquecellest
Summary: Alec couldn't be found for a mission, so Jace, Izzy and Magnus left the Institute to deal with the threat. One of them gets hurt and Alec isn't happy with it.





	1. Chapter 1

Magnus had dropped by the Institute to see his husband and son. With Rafael only being two (almost three) years old and by Clave law it is time that Rafael starts to learn his runes, that way he has them memorized by the time he's eight and has to start his training and eventually start preparing himself for his first rune. Currently Magnus and Alec's son is with his grandparents, surprisingly both Robert and Maryse have been able to be a bit more civil around each other especially since both want to watch almost all the time.

Currently no one knows where Alec is, which bad considering his siblings, his team, are about to go out and deal with demons. Magnus knows that Alec doesn't care if his younger siblings can handle themselves or not, he just knows that if he can't look out for his younger siblings while out on a hunt, Alec will blame himself for not being there. And since no one can find Alec, Magnus is going to have to look out for Jace and Izzy.

With no time for arguing (mostly from Jace not wanting him to be there, and Izzy saying that Magnus has already killed demons before) the trio leaves, letting Simon know where they're going, so if anyone asks there isn't a panic, especially if Maryse, Robert, or more importantly, Alec or Rafael asks where Magnus is. The trio steps into the cold New York weather, off to find and kill the demons they went.

* * *

Izzy, Jace, and Magnus are in a back alley taking on nest of Lustker demons, and just like the first four letters suggest, they are lust demons. One bite, scratch, cut, etc., can send the victim into a very horny state. And, depending on the victim, the victim can be cured as long as their mate helps them through it, but if the victim is single then they will masturbate until they can't take it anymore and one of two things will happen by that: the victim can die from a never ending release because they don't have their mate, or they'll find another Lustker demons who will then feast off the victim; while the victim is being killed it will feel like a sweet release for the victim.

As they're fighting all of them are able to defeat the demons. As Magnus is taking down his last demon and Izzy and Jace are working together to take down another, they had all thought that they defeated them all. Magnus' just fell to the ground, shriveling up and dying, he was getting ready to help Izzy and Jace with theirs another one had appeared behind Magnus and tore the back of his shirt, barely (but most definitely) left a scratch on his back. He screams as pain washes over him, Izzy catches him just as he's about to fall and Jace kills the demon.

"Magnus, are you okay?" the beta that happens to be the Parabatai to Magnus' alpha asks.

"Yes," he grits out. "Just get me back to my home before I go into a my horny state." He smirks inwardly as he hears Jace groan. The first time Magnus and Alec had mated it had been at the Institute, at least that's where it started and because Jace and Alec's rooms are connected he heard them. For their many hours. Then they had portalled to Magnus' loft where, for the next few days, continued to mate.

Unfortunately that one was interrupted when Jace had barged in because Alec was needed for a mission. And had seen both his brother and Magnus very. . . unclothed. According to Alec, Jace still has nightmares about it to this day. (Something Magnus still teases the blonde about every now and again.)

"Jace, go to the Institute and get Alexander, and bring him back to the loft. Keep Rafael over night, possibly longer, since we don't know how long this will last." Jace nods, activates his speed rune and heads for the Institute. Izzy, with Magnus' arm still around her shoulders, activates hers (with difficulty) and heads for the loft.

* * *

Izzy has just layed Magnus down on the couch. A soft pillow under his head and a blanket covering his lower half. Magnus' demon heat hasn't started yet, but he's showing the signs. He's whimpering and withering and arching off the couch, grunting every now and again, moan and groaning Alec's name. He's clawing at his clothes, the blanket and the couch. If Alec doesn't get to the loft before or just as Magnus goes into his heat then Izzy is going to see the effects of a Lustker demon first-hand and that is something, that she really, _really_ doesn't want to see.

"Magnus," Izzy says, "I'm going to move you to the bedroom."

"I don't need to be moved! I need----ALEXANDER!" Magnus moans out Alec's name in a very desperate, passionate way that kind of makes Izzy envious. She's had many boyfriends before but none of them, not even Meliorn, has ever said her name like Magnus is saying Alec's.

"Magnus, if we don't move you now, then we both know what will happen, and I think you would rather be in a safe place, preferably in a place where you can have the door locked so we both don't do or see something that will haunt us later." she insists.

Magnus, very reluctantly, nods. Izzy goes over and helps him off the couch and drags him to the bedroom. She lays him down on the bed and walks out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Izzy goes to the island counter and grabs a stool, continuing to drink the tea she had made herself earlier when she had first brought Magnus back to the loft because both had thought that the vitamins, flavors, etc., in tea could help suppress the urges from the demons scratch. Izzy slowly sips her tea awaiting her brother's arrival.

* * *

Just as Izzy shuts the door Magnus' sexual urges go into overdrive. His skin starts to feel like fire so he unbuttons his shirt, the cool air of the room and that of his silk shirt help some, but not much. He's pretty sure that he has lost a lot of brain function do to how hard he is. Slowly he unzips his pants and palms himself through his boxers. It doesn't seem to matter how fast or hard Magnus jerks himself, it doesn't seem to be enough. But that doesn't matter, just as tears are welling in his eyes and Magnus thinks he's on the verge of relief, he hears a voice. The voice he has yearned to hear since he woke-up alone that morning because Alec had to be the Institute with Rafael, for whatever reasons.

"WHERE IS HE?" he hears his lover say in a somewhat loud and quiet voice. Not hearing Izzy reply Magnus can only assume that she's pointing to the bedroom and is on her way out. Magnus thinks that he must've guessed right because not long after his husband appears. Alec stands in the doorway, his eyes dark, his body in weird combination of relaxed and tensed. "What did you do Magnus?" Alec's voice is gruff and husky, and even though Magnus thought it impossible, he had just gotten hard.

Alec slowly takes off his clothes, and crawls up on the bed. His legs bracketing Magnus in place. "Going out into the field. Taking my place, and getting scratched by a Lustker demon no less."

Magnus opens his mouth to respond but doesn't get the chance to reply as Alec captures his lips in a very passionate, very possessive kiss. "Al-Ale-Alexander," Magnus moans out as Alec kisses he jaw, down to his neck, and his chest, where Alec rids Magnus off his shirt along with his pants and boxers. How Alec always manages that when Magnus is in heat he has no idea. Finally Alec takes Magnus in his mouth, going slow on his lover.

"Faster, please Alexander." Magnus gets out in between moans.

Alec lifts his head up and leans over his husband. "I don't think so. You've been a bad boy tonight. So instead of the nice, rough, hot, passionate wild sex we always have I think I'm going to take you slowly tonight. Making slow, sweet love to you and making you come untouched."

Magnus' eyes roll in the back of his head. Even in his induced state Magnus has never felt even more submitted to Alec. His voice catches as he feels something long and hard finally enter him. Just as he promised, Alec slowly goes in and out of Magnus, purposefully missing his prostate. "Alexander," Magnus begs, "please. Go faster, harder. I know you can't like this pace either."

"Actually," Alec breathes in his ear, sending shivers down Magnus' spine. "I very much enjoy this pace. Seeing you begging, withering beneath me, as I take you slowly." Alec hits Magnus's spot just as he says "slowly" causing Magnus to finally feel a familiar building sensation in his lower abdomen and he swears he leaks a little. Finally after a few more thrust both Magnus and Alec come together. Both letting out moans of the other's name while Alec continues to ride out both of their orgasms. 

When they both come down Alec instantly pulls out of Magnus, making the warlock whimper from the loss of contact, and rolls over so Magnus cuddles into Alec's side. Happy and at piece.   


	2. Chapter 2

Alec is the first to wake in the morning. He gently presses Magnus closer with his arm he has around Magnus' waist and gently kisses Magnus' neck and jaw before getting out of bed.

Last night had been something new for them. Neither one of them has been hurt by a Lustker demon before, and never have they ever gone at a nice steady pace during sex.

Hell even when they first mated it was rough. But Alec had enjoyed last night. After all seeing Magnus whimpering, begging for Alec to go harder and coming untouched was new music to Alec's ears.

Going into the kitchen Alec starts the coffee and looks through the fridge to see what there is to eat. He decides on making eggs with mushrooms, tomatoes, onions and bell peppers in them.

Opening up the drawers and cabinets to get the items that he needs Alec instantly spots an iPod that he only uses when trying to seduce Magnus. Biting his lip Alec picks up the small device.

Even though his Omega is still asleep there's nothing wrong with listening to a little music while making breakfast, is there?

Putting the iPod on the counter Alec presses play and starts making breakfast.

* * *

When Magnus wakes up he turns over trying to cuddle more into his husband, but is somewhat surprised that he's gone. Magnus knows that Alec couldn't have been called to the Institute, especially since Magnus is still somewhat being affected by the demon scratch.

After all all he wants for breakfast is for Alec to fuck him until he can no longer walk straight for a month or so.

Getting out of bed Magnus notes that he feels somewhat cold and warm. Normally he feels warm when. . .

Oh shit! Magnus instantly picks up his phone and goes into the calendar app. He's heat was due about a week ago and he hasn't thought about it.

So not only is he filled with lust because of some stupid demon scratch he's also about to go into heat.

Storming out of the bedroom to try and find Alec Magnus stops dead in his tracks when he sees Alec is making eggs. And dancing. Lilith, the way Alec is moving is not helping Magnus in his current state.

"Morning," Alec says as he places the eggs on a couple of plates. "Magnus, what's wrong?"

Instead of replying Magnus goes over and kisses Alec until they both fall, Magnus's head in Alec's hands and Magnus' back on the floor. 

"I need you to fuck me for a while." Magnus states as he pulls away, him and Alec both breathing heavily.

"How longs a while?"

"Until the effects of this stupid demon scratch goes away. . . and I'm out of heat."

Alec's eyes widen. He stays silent for a moment. "I guess we're not going to be eating regular food for a while." Alec picks Magnus up and starts for the bedroom.

"No, Alexander. Fuck me on everything in this loft." It was always a  fantasy of Magnus' to have Alec, his gentle, caring, strong Alpha make him go crazy until he absolutely needs to cum on every flat surface of their home, excluding their son's room of course.

Alec just smirks and keeps going towards the bedroom. Looks like Magnus' fantasy won't ever be filled. That is until Alec takes them to Magnus' office. Pushing everything on Magnus' desk aside and placing Magnus on it.

Opening one of the desk drawers Alec pulls out some silk scarves that Magnus has stashed in there for when he's in heat and Alec isn't home to help him.

Alec ties Magnus' hands together behind his back then quickly uses his own spit to lube himself and Magnus up. Then he gently pushes into the Warlock, no stretching at all.

Magnus moans at the intrusion. He's also wanted Alec to take him without any lube, at least before he starts making his own, but he isn't sure if using spit counts as a sort of lube or not.

After Magnus is adjusted to Alec's size (though he doesn't think he ever will be) Alec pulls out before slamming back in. Again and again until Magnus is sure his own self-lube is squirting out on Alec. The image making him even harder.

The harder Alec goes the more Magnus can feel his climax coming. That is until he feels something cold click around him. A cock ring.

"Neither one of us is coming until I say so. So put a spell on me that's as good as a cock ring is on me."

Magnus does as instructed and continues to moan Alec's name until he feels spent.

Alec then pulls out. He drags Magnus back to the living room. And walks away. Leaving Magnus tied, hard, and without anyway to cum.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be posted last week, but obviously that didn't happen.   
> Also I posted a picture on my Tumblr of me and my best friend dressed up as female versions of Magnus and Alec and I would like to know if we passed it or failed it.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec enters his and Magnus' bedroom and calls Jace. It rings three times before Jace picks up. "Hello?" the blonde Herondale answers.

"Jace, you and the others are going to have to keep Rafael a little longer than expected." Alec states, and before Jace can even ask Alec answers his question. "Apparently Magnus has gone into heat, along with the scratch."

Silence.

"Jace? Hello? Anything?"

"Dude, I actually have nothing to say. Just. . . I'll let the others know we'll be watching Rafe a little longer than expected. Just give one of us a call when everything is. . . clear again."

"Will do buddy. Will do." After they hang up Alec returns to the living room seeing Magnus with his wrist bound and trying to find some friction by the cushions of the couch. A smug smile forming on his lips. Seeing Magnus all needy, and trying to get some sort of relief but isn't finding it, really turns Alec on. 

Walking over to his husband Alec leans down and whispers in his ear, "are you ready for some fun?" to emphasis his point Alec squeezes Magnus' ass when he says the word "fun." Magnus groans and moans, moving his ass back trying to get Alec to put his dick in him. Slapping his husband's ass Alec goes back to stretching him as he did before.

"Angel, Alexander, stop it! Move that large cock inside me until I can no longer walk!"

Oh, that's how Magnus wants it. Lining his dick up to his mates hole, Alec takes a few long, short strokes before pulling Magnus up off the couch. Before moving to another flat surface Alec grips Magnus' hair and his other hand around his waist and starts pounding in him even rougher and harder than before. "Ale-Ale-Alexander, p-pl-please. . ." Magnus pleads. Alec lets out a deep growl that sends a shiver down Magnus' spine.

Oh, this was going to be a very interesting night indeed.

* * *

Many hours later in their bed Alec finally rolls off of Magnus and to the side, where Magnus turns and starts cuddling into his husband. "That. . . was. . . " Magnus tries to say in between gasps, but the words fantastic, perfect, amazing, glorifying, etc.,  don't seem to define the sex they just had.

". . .Yeah. . ." Alec agrees his chest moving up and down as he breaths heavily, trying to gain his breath.

"Y'know, it wouldn't surprise me if I ended up pregnant because of this." Alec still beneath him. Feeling his husband suddenly tense Magnus moves to look him in the eyes. "Alexander? Is there a problem?"

"Are you sure? If we do end up with another child? I know Rafe has been wanting a brother or sister, but are you sure you're ready for another---" Magnus places his hand over Alec's mouth knowing that his 'you're' translates to 'are we' which then translates to 'am I?'

"Listen to me Alexander, you are an amazing father to Rafe, and if we do end up with another child, boy, girl, twins, or whatnot, I know that your love for Rafe will not suddenly disappear or decrease, nor will you not-love our child, if I am pregnant. You will love them both unconditionally and you will not love one more than the other." Magnus yawns. "Now enough of this talk, I'm tired and I'm pretty sure you are too. Now, let's sleep and see where this leads us."

* * *

One week later, Alec is with Jace at the Institute training and Rafael is with Clary and Izzy learning all sorts of new Runes and trying to recall the meaning of ones he's already studied. After the second night of the demon scratch and the only day Magnus seemed to be in heat he seemed to be back to being normal, so Rafael didn't have to spend more of his time at the Institute than he wanted.

Unfortunately Magnus and Alec have also hardly seen each other. The day after Magnus' heat began he received a letter from the Seelie Queen requesting that the High Warlock of Brooklyn come to her realm. And that Magnus leave his spouse at home. That always troubles Alec, the last time someone had requested that Alec not accompany Magnus anywhere was when a bunch of rogue werewolves had tried to all 'claim' Magnus as their own.

Luckily Alec was also working a case that had to do with rogue werewolves and that pack also happened to be the one that summoned Magnus. Even though Magnus had tried multiple spells that seemed to knock them out the werewolves would keep trying to attack Magnus, one actually succeeded in tearing the back of his shirt and causing a scratch on Magnus' back, at which point Alec's inner-Alpha came out and started attacking the rogue wolves for trying scratching his beloved and trying to violate him as well.

Ever since then the entire Shadow World knew that if Magnus is invited anywhere, especially by another Downworlder, Alec is to always be invited by default so he can make sure that no one tries to make any sort of attempt at his mate. Alec trusts Magnus, though, but not others. Which is why he doesn't exactly like the fact that he has hardly heard from his husband in practically a week. Not even a fire message.

Alec doesn't know if the Seelie Queen no longer accepts sending and receiving fire messages in her realm but Magnus would've at least tried (and more than likely succeed (even if the message is a bit jumbled)) to contact him. And they've hardly been apart this long without any form of communication. Meaning that Alec's worry and nerves are on overdrive.

"Dude, chill, Magnus is all right." Jace says as he and Alec take a water break.

"You don't know that. For all I know Magnus is in another realm, hurt, badly, and cannot communicate with us." Alec deadpans.

"Don't you think the Seelie Queen would've contacted us by now if that was the case---" Jace falters seeing the glare Alec is giving him.

"Yes, Jace, she would contact the Shadowhunters who invaded her realm as she tried to help Sebastian destroy ours, not to mention that her guests' husband also killed her half-Fae representative on the Counsel. Not to mention the fact that we banished another half-Fae to Wrangle Island while she happened to trade another half-Fae to the Wild Hunt. And not to mention that Magnus' only child right now isn't even part Downworlder but a full-blooded Shadowhunter. Yes, Jace, she would so contact us."

Just as Jace opens his mouth to speak Rafael sprints into the training room, grabs Alec's hand, and drags his father to another part of the Institute.

Rafael stops in front of Alec's old room, which still remains intact during those rare nights where either Alec and Rafael, or all in the Lightwood-Bane household could not make it back to the loft back in Brooklyn. Opening the door quietly Rafael sneaks into the room, leaving Alec to open the door a bit wider to see what was going on. The person on the bed catches Alec's attention.  It's not just any person, though. It's Magnus.

Magnus, his mate, omega, husband, is home, back from the Faerie realm, safe and sound on Alec's old bed. Rafael is under his Papa's arms and Alec can't help but smile at his little family. He longs to wake his husband up, find out when Magnus got home, why he hadn't contacted Alec, but as happy as he is to have his husband home Alec is also tired. Before joining his family on the bed Alec takes a very quick shower, wanting to fall asleep clean and with his husband in his arms.

After his shower and returning to his room Alec sees that Magnus must've woken-up at some point before drifting back to sleep as Magnus isn't as sprawled out as he was before, and there seems to be more room for Alec. He also knows that it must've been Magnus because Rafael sleeps like a brick wall. Not wanting to be awake any longer Alec crawls into the bed where he slips his arm around Magnus' waist. Because of his very tired state, he feels a small bump against Magnus' stomach but assumes that he must've felt Rafe's head instead. Moving his arm around to his husbands hips instead Alec falls asleep rather quickly having Magnus back at his side.      


	4. Chapter 4

Alec wakes up around 2:30 A.M. Usually when he and Magnus are in bed together, their son with them or not, he tends to actually sleep. Unlike when he and Magnus weren't a thing, before they officially mated, and he would wake-up in the middle of the night and would toss-and-turn trying to get back to sleep for thirty minutes to an hour, now when he and Magnus are apart and he wakes-up in the middle of the night he has trouble falling back asleep without his husband (i.g. when Magnus once stayed up all night in office trying to work something up for a client and Alec couldn't sleep until he was back with his mate).

Alec spoons into Magnus even more and shuts his eyes for what feels like, at least, twenty minutes, but when he looks at the clock he sees that only five minutes have passed.

 _What's going on?_ Alec thinks, _I'm not normally like_ this. It's _not normally like this._

Getting up from the bed Alec goes to the bathroom assuming that because his nerves from not hearing from Magnus and worrying what could've been happening to Magnus as he was in Faerie. But still, making his way back to bed, Alec can't help but shake the feeling that something isn't entirely right.

* * *

Magnus slowly opens his eyes, the room dark and dreary. Normally he would laugh, at how the room looks, surprisingly it's brick with some metal, leaking water dripping from a pipe somewhere, his hands in cuffs that are chained to the wall. If it weren't for his current circumstances Magnus would've enjoyed the fact that the room seems like one written in one of the many books that he and Alec own.

"Hello there, dear friend." Looking up Magnus sees the Seelie Queen standing before him. Her voice is sickeningly sweet, her long hair in curls draping around her shoulders, her long shimmering dress that flows all the way down to the floor. She may look beautiful but Magnus knows that beauty doesn't lie beneath her exterior.

He sneers at her appearance. "What the hell do you want? And what happened?"

"Oh, my dear Warlock," with how she's speaking remind Magnus of Camille. "One of the Omega's in my court also happens to be a shape shifter, he has currently taken your place as your husband's mate and your son's father. I'm going to be very . . . intrigued if neither one of them, especially that _husband_ of yours, doesn't figure it out. And soon."

As she turns on her heel to leave Magnus asks "What are you going to do to me? You don't just take prisoners unless you have a reason, so what is your reason for keeping me?"

She turns and smirks at him. "That, my dear Warlock, is for me to know and for you to find out."

Once she's gone Magnus looks down at his stomach. Where his son or daughter is growing. He had known his second day in Faerie. After his first, and seemingly, only day of heat Magnus was a bit curious as to why. He had bought an Omega pregnancy test, and had taken in it Faerie. Then when he got the results he was very excited. He and Alec are going to have a child. A second child. Rafael is going to be a big brother.

The good news is that Downworlder Omega pregnancy tests also happen to show the gender of the expected child and how many to expect. Unfortunately for Magnus before he could see how many children he's carrying, if he's having a son or daughter, hell before he could even contact Alexander and tell him of the news, his eyesight went black, and he woke-up in the dungeon of Faerie where an unknowing fate awaits him.

And where one of his capture's subjects is impersonating him to his husband and son.

"Don't worry little one, your Daddy and brother, and your many aunts and uncles will find us. And when they do, you'll be showered with so much love and affection that I'm sure it will be overwhelming."

At least that's what Magnus wants to believe himself because he doesn't know his current fate besides being a prisoner. There have been many same-race mating's in the Shadow World, there's also been some multiple non-same-race mating's as well (his friend Tessa can condone to that) but Magnus is pretty sure that in all his years of living, and with what Ragnor had taught about the years prior to him, there have never been a Warlock and Shadowhunter pair. And because of this Magnus has no idea how long his pregnancy term will be, a few months? All nine? Somewhere in between? If only he has someone that could tell how long his term with his half-Warlock half-Shadowhunter child will be.

Remembering Tessa Magnus looks back down at his stomach. Tessa's mother had mated with a demon who disguised itself as her husband and viola Tessa was born. And because of that Tessa is half-Shadowhunter and half-Warlock, sure she can use magic and apply Runes and use Shadowhunter weapons but it still worries Magnus a great deal.

His and Alec's only biological child will be half-human, a fourth demon and a fourth angle. Well fuck. Tessa's genes are a whole easier to understand and learn about than what Magnus' current unknown son or daughter's may be.

Closing his eyes, Magnus takes deep breaths knowing that his worry will probably turn to stress and he knows for a fact that stress is not good for a carrier of a child. All he can think of is Alexander and hopes that he doesn't fall for the Seelie Queen's trick. 

* * *

It's six in the morning when Alec "officially" wakes up for the day. That's the worst night sleep he's ever had. And that's coming from someone who has spent a lot of nights as a nine-year-old dealing with a newborn when his parents were too tired, and of course Izzy would help from time to time but Alec hardly let her, and not to mention when he was the Active Head as a teenager and young adult because his parents were in Idris.

And when he and Magnus first started sharing a bed (yes, they did before they even did anything sexual) Alec always has a better night sleep, to the point that he's sure that he would probably be a seven-footer if he and Magnus were together while he was still growing. So Alec's suspicions are high because of his usual lack of sleep, or feeling thereof. Getting out of bed and going to the door Alec feels a little hand on the knob. Looking down he sees Rafael.

"Hey buddy," Alec says squatting to his son's height. "Whatcha doing?"

"Wanna make breakfast for Papa." Even for a two-year-old Rafe sure doesn't talk like one. Actually it depends on his mood if he uses his already advanced language speaking skills, as in full sentences, or if wants to still do a bit of butchered of baby talk. And more often than not Rafe prefers the butchered sentence speaking, meaning that he must be a bit uncomfortable if he's not.

"Okay, what do you want to make?"

"Panpakes!"

Alec smiles. Magnus' favorite breakfast, along with Rafael, is pancakes. With his smile growing Alec picks up his soon and takes him to the Institute kitchen where they begin to make the pancakes.


	5. Chapter 5

After Alec and Rafael make the pancakes (and clean up the mess, because _no one_ in the Institute wants to believe that Izzy is cooking again), they make their plates and put Magnus' on a tray along with some coffee and orange juice and take the High Warlock his breakfast.

Re-entering the room Alec sees that Magnus is already up and is sitting up on the bed reading a book. "Papa!" Rafael yells as he jumps on this father only to crawl over and sit at his side. Once Rafael is on Magnus' right side and looking up at him with his cute-pleading eyes Magnus gives hi an indifferent glare which prompts Alec to walk over and place the tray over Magnus' lap.

Magnus looks up at Alec with a questioning look. ( _Weird.)_   "What's this?"

"Well," Alec says as he also takes a seat next to Magnus, squishing him between the two Shadowhunters. "Rafe wanted to make you pancakes and I figured that since you've been gone on business that you deserve to wake-up with breakfast in bed."

"So you're saying I have to be away to get such treatment?"

"No! No, it's just that with you working so hard, and what's been going on for the past week I just thought that you deserved something nice. Not that you always don't deserve nothing nice all the time---" Alec looks up at Magnus. Normally Magnus would've dropped his glamour by now, and after his little stuttering fit Magnus hasn't even tried to tell him that it's all just play, that he's only teasing Alec. 

Why isn't that happening?

"Rafe, why don't you go find Izzy and Simon and---" the two-year-old was off to find his aunt and uncle. After seeing his son sprint off Alec looks back at Magnus, since when does Magnus ever call Simon by his name? Never.

A few minutes after Rafael has left Magnus moves the tray to the nightstand before getting out of the bed. Because he's shirtless Alec can look over Magnus. Magnus only ever glamour's his eyes and though most of his shirts (and clothes in general) happen to be revealing Alec knows for a fact that Magnus has no belly-button and doesn't mind it, hell he never even glamoured a belly-button on but seeing Magnus now, especially with a belly-button Alec's worries about his husband start to appear again.

"Like what you see Alec?" the Warlock smirks.

 _What the hell happened to Alexander?_ "You know I do, Mags." Magnus moves past Alec and grabs a towel from the drawer before heading off to the showers most likely, right before his husband leaves Alec notices that Magnus has a little bulge in his stomach. And unless he's in heat Magnus works-out almost daily so his stomach and torso is entirely toned so the only logic that comes to his head is: _Magnus is pregnant._

How long has Magnus known though? How long has he known? When did he find out? Why didn't he tell Alec?

After Alec leaves the room and goes to the training area before he's fully in the room he hears a voice say "---weird." _Rafe._

"Weird how?" _Izzy._

"He's not as happy around Daddy like he usually is. Didn't even tease him when Daddy began to stutter and blush. He was cold."

"I'm sure it was nothing."

"He didn't even tickle me. Or even try to. He just glared like I'm a tolerance."

Alec recalls when he and Rafe brought Magnus his pancakes and Rafe jumped on him and realizes that Rafe is right. Normally when Rafe jumps on Magnus, Magnus always uses that as advantage to tickle the two-year-old, and sometimes blows raspberries on the toddler's stomach when his shirt rolls up, or refuses to wear a shirt or just wants to run around in a diaper. _(Even though Rafe isn't biologically theirs Alec still likes to say that he gets that from Magnus.)_

Before his presents is even known Alec goes back to his room and shoots a quick text to Izzy and Clary to take turns watching Rafe throughout the day (he doesn't trust Jace alone with his son after Jace had a bad day and kept cursing and Rafe kept repeating it until Magnus and Alec told him he shouldn't say those things (Magnus then called Jace an idiot which earned snickers from Alec and Rafe)).

He knows that he should just ask them in person but if he's hunch is right, that perhaps _something_ did happen to his husband he wants to be the only one to know so their son finds out and worries about his Papa.

They both quickly text back with a _K._ Alec sighs and grabs his Stele and activates his Stamina Rune, he's going to find out what the hell is going on.

* * *

As soon as he enters the loft Alec starts to stumble. He feels hurt even though he isn't. He hasn't been physically hurt for a couple of days. So the only explanation is his mate-bond to Magnus. But if Magnus is back in New York and isn't hurt. . .

Growling Alec quickly dresses (if he's right and Magnus is still in Faerie and he saves Magnus in his pajamas he knows that the Omega won't ever let it go.) and quickly leaves, requesting entrance into Faerie.

Just as he's stocking up on the arrows that Magnus has enchanted he gets a reply from the Seelie Queen.

_You may come as my humbled guest._

Her tone in the Fire Message sends Alec off but doesn't focus on it too much as he heads out to Central Park.

* * *

"Your husband seems to be smarter than I thought." Seelie Queen says to Magnus. "He's already requested to come see me. Though, it may not necessarily be for you. After all your replacement could be filling his needs so much more," Magnus growls at her words. No one, and he means no one, can ever fill him or Alec like the other does. They are mates after all. "So it could just be some Shadowhunting business. But just in case. . ."

She pulls out a syringe filled with a liquid that looks to be blue or purple but because of the light he can't be sure. She then sticks it into Magnus' arm. Magnus grunts in pain. "What are you doing?" He asks as she presses the liquid in him.

"Oh nothing, but this will speed some things along in your pregnancy. For instance your child will grow to the size of a one-year-old it may even up your due date, or not. No one can ever be sure." she removes the shot then smirks when Magnus hisses. "Have a good day Magnus, because I'm sure when your _Shadowhunter_ gets home he'll be _enjoying_ his."

Turning on her heel the Queen leaves leaving Magnus alone, shaking and scared. Scared for his child (born and unborn), his husband and himself. The Queen is up to something, he knows it, he's just nervous to find out what it is.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm sorry, Mr. Lightwood-Bane, but when Magnus was here he seemed fine, nothing seemed to be bothering him, even when he left." the Seelie Queen tells him. "But if you wish, you may use the room that he did when he stayed here for your . . . request."

Alec nods, thanks her, and walks towards the way he was escorted. When he first arrived the Queen had allowed him to get settled in the same room Magnus did when he was in Faerie. Sighing Alec walks over and sits on the foot of the bed; his hands in his hair. He's frustrated. Nothing seems to be adding up. The Queen tells him that Magnus was normal during his stay, even when he left, but with how he's acting at home . . .

"Gah!" Alec says as he falls to the floor. His bond is transferring some pain from Magnus into him. Good thing that the bond also allows Alec to see Magnus, or at least what he's seeing, if the need be. Through the bond all Alec can see is darkness. He can feel Magnus breathing heavily, his nerves on overdrive, and a slight sense of worry and panic.

_Magnus, calm down. Everything will be fine. I'll be with you soon. Just calm down. Take deep breaths._ Alec sends Magnus through the bon, and with that he can feel his husband start to slowly calm down. Before he can even ask Magnus where he is, the bond cuts off leaving Alec back in his room in Faerie not even knowing where his husband is.

Isn't-that-just-great.

Getting up off the floor, and noticing that it's now dark out, Alec thinks that it is the perfect time to go out and start looking.

* * *

After hearing his husband to tell him to calm down through their bond Magnus does as told and takes a few deep breathes. He knows that Alec is right, after all he has to think about Alec and their unborn child after all.

Child. Their child. Why the hell did the bond have to cut of telepathically after Alec tells him to take deep breaths? Magnus has been wanting to tell his husband and just as their bond opens up just a bit more and Magnus has a way to tell him, it's ripped away as soon as it came.

Nonetheless Magnus goes back to taking deep breaths and goes back to counting the many bricks that are in his cell.

* * *

Even though he's in Faerie Alec still has his bow at his side. No matter what's going, even if he has the night off and he and Magnus are enjoying a night at home, Alec will still carry his bow. As a Shadowhunter, you never know when trouble is going to show it's ugly head.

Slowly, but surely, Alec makes his way around Faerie. He's probably been all over half of Faerie by now, as he gains on a lake he stops and takes a deep breath, trying to open his and Magnus' bond, trying to get a better view of his husband's surroundings to try and figure out where Magnus is.

Opening his eyes, Alec looks around in defeat. The stupid bond wasn't opening up. Great. Now how the hell is he supposed to find his mate?

Starting towards the lake Alec figures that perhaps he'll just splash some water on his face, go back to his room, and leave Faerie in the morning and go back to the Institute or the loft. After all if Magnus, is Magnus, and is behaving weirdly because of the pregnancy then Alec will apologize for doubting Magnus on being himself, after all he has heard that once some Omega's and Beta's get pregnant their personalities do take a complete 360 until the birth.

Just as Alec is on his way back to his room he spots the Seelie Queen. He watches her. Watches as she disappears into the woods. He shouldn't. He knows that he shouldn't, but he does. If where she's going could help him with Magnus then Alec is most definitely going to follow her.

Silently, Alec follows her, entering where she had moments before.

* * *

Alec has no clue where he is. It's a mix between New York and Nature. There's brick walls, and some sort of metal along the walls that could be sewer pipes, and a whole lot of plants everywhere. Quickly and quietly Alec makes his way down the stone steps, a little anxious to find out what is going on once and for all.

As he gets closer to an opening he hears voices. "---He doesn't even seem phased. I'm sure that by morning he'll be gone and never notice that you've been replaced." _The Queen._

"He's a very smart man, he won't fall for your tricks. He'll know." _Magnus? Magnus! Magnus?!_ Alec's head is starting to hurt.

"But when, is the question. It could be days, weeks, months, perhaps even _years_ before he realizes that you're no longer you. Perhaps your son and him will be happy with the replacement and won't ever come looking for you." Alec growls as he hears her say that he and Rafe will prefer the fake-Magnus, and not go looking for him. She obviously has no idea how strong Alec and Magnus' bond is. "Perhaps your unborn child will be a child, or even a teen, before he finds out who his Alpha father is."

With that she lets out a mechanical cackle and Alec peers his head around the corner enough to see her disappear. When he's sure that she's gone Alec moves from his hiding place and goes over to Magnus.

What he sees surprises him. Magnus, his Magnus, is shackled to the wall, his stomach is a bit larger for someone who isn't even that far along, and he looks so worn down and beaten. "Magnus?" Alec whispers gently as he approaches his mate. "What has she done?"

Magnus looks up at him. "Alexander?" Magnus' voice is soft and low. As if he's scared Alec is an illusion and in awe that Alec would actually come for him. "What are you doing here?"

"You don't think I'm going to notice when my own mate if acting off? Especially the morning after he returns from Faerie, well someone who I assumed was you anyways. Now, Mags, what's going on?"

"I don't know honestly. One minute I'm looking at a pregnancy test telling me that I am and before I can even dial your number to tell you, my vision went black and the next thing I know I'm down here and the Queen is telling me that she's sent one of her subjects to parade around as me."

"How . . . how far along are you?"

"It's been a week since my last heat right? So, perhaps my only day of heat or perhaps the first night I was suffering from that stupid Lustker demon. But the Queen . . . she injected me with some type of serum that speeds up the growing process and now when I give birth our child is going to be the size of a one-year-old."

After hearing Magnus sounding so broken Alec places his hand on Magnus' cheek and the Warlock nuzzles into his husbands touch.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" turning his head Alec sees that the Seelie Queen has returned.

Alec lets out a low growl. "Release him. Release Magnus now and we'll keep this a secret from the rest of the Shadow World, especially the Clave."

"And why should I do that? Magnus is going to be of great value someday, with or without you Shadowhunter, and when that day comes you won't be able to save him."

At that Alec sees red.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Magnus isn't sure what has happened. He saw Alec lunge at the Queen then she's dragging him off. "Leave him! Take me instead, please! You've even said that I'll be of value, if I'm that important then take me, just leave him, on harmed." He pleads.

"Magnus." Alec's voice is a mix between awe, aspiration, hurt and anger. Magnus understands why, if their roles were reversed and Alec pleaded to be taken who-knows-where instead of Magnus' Magnus wouldn't be happy either.

The Queen seems to ponder this for a moment before twisting Alec's arm and as Alec let's out a hiss Magnus shouts "Alexander!" worried for his husband.

"I did say that, didn't I? But I also said that your Shadowhunter may not be there to help you, and I think I just might do that." an evil grin spreads across her face as she continues to drag Alec out of the dungeon, to an unknown fate. Just before Alec and the Queen disappear around the corner Alec's and Magnus' eyes lock for one last time and Alec gives a small smile, one that's a mix between happiness and sadness, his eyes giving away how much he loves Magnus.

_Alexander,_ Magnus tries to send through their bond. _Please don't give up. We will see each other again._

Though Magnus knows that he's trying to convince himself in that more than anything, but he still has to have hope that his mate, husband, father of his children, will survive and be alright, they will be reunited again and they will go into their lives of raising their two-year-old and their newborn child. Even though that reality seems more close to fantasy than reality, it's the only thing that can keep Magnus going.

* * *

Alec grunts as he's thrown on the ground, at some point while they were in the dungeon the Queen must've used magic to call her guards because they all surround Alec. One of them throws his bow at him. The Queen then joins Alec in the middle of the circle. "Here's what's going to happen: you will use your bow to try and take down all of my knights. To the death. Well, mostly. When I call time and more of most of my knights are standing you will leave Faerie----without the Warlock. If you win, both of you can leave."

Alec nods. He doesn't fully agree with the first part because he has no intention of leaving Faerie without Magnus. The Queen leaves the circle and once Alec is surrounded again the Queen raises her hand and the knights advance on Alec, who quickly notches an arrow and lets it fly.

Not even five minutes later only a fraction of Seelie knights are left standing. The Queen, very unhappily and reluctantly allows him to go get Magnus so they can leave.

* * *

Magnus isn't sure how much time has passed since Alec was taken away by the Queen but he doesn't like it. The more Alec and the Queen are gone the more worry and dread grow on Magnus, and he knows anxiousness isn't that far behind, which will then lead to stress, which could then lead to a miscarriage which could then lead to Magnus giving Magnus birth to a still born.

Magnus is snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of footsteps. Magnus' breath increases a bit but takes a sharp in take when he sees Alec appear a moment later. Alec uncuffs Magnus, then puts one of his hands on Magnus' cheek and slowly starts stroking with his thumb up and down, the other on his waist.

"C'mon, let's get Rafe, and then get you home."

Before Magnus can respond he feels his stomach move. A kick. Smiling, Magnus takes Alec's that's on his cheek and slowly moves it down to where Alec's hand is over his stomach and Alec's eyes lighting up in awe over the kick he felt is one of the many happy moments Magnus is and forever will have of Alec.

A smile forms of Alec's lips that Magnus knows he won't be able to keep down for awhile. When he looks back at Magnus, Magnus knows that he really wants to get Rafael from the Institute, back to their loft and for their young son to feel his soon to be brother or sister kick. "Yes," Magnus says, agreeing to what Alec had said a moment ago. "Let's go home."

 


	8. Chapter 8

Izzy is the first person they see when they come into the Institute. She hugs Alec, then punches him in the arm for disappearing on them, then she looks at Magnus giving him a questioning look. "What are you doing here? I thought you were trying to get Rafael into a bath?"

Magnus stares at her confused. Rafe is a very smart boy, he must know that his Papa wasn't himself, because normally when Alec and Magnus try to get their two-year-old to bathe he doesn't ever put up a fight.

"Izzy," Alec says, "the Magnus that's here, or rather the one trying to bathe Rafe, is an imposter, so where are they?"

She points down the hall. "In the bathroom---" before she could finish Alec and Magnus are off to find their son and get him away from the imposter.

Though Alec would have loved to have used his Stamina Rune to get to his son sooner, and get him away from the imposter, but he can't as Magnus' current pregnancy state isn't allowing his mate to move as quick as he used to. As they get closer to the bathrooms Alec can hear a couple of voices " Get in the bath!" the imposter exclaims.

"No!" Rafe argues and before Alec knows it his son, still in his underwear (luckily), comes out of the bathroom and runs behind Alec's legs. The fake Magnus follows soon after, appearing in the hall in sweat pants and shirtless. The imposter obviously hadn't watched Magnus before taking his place because Magnus hardly ever wears sweatpants and when he does it only ever at the loft, even if he's wearing them and they have to go to the Institute Magnus always insists on changing because he doesn't want his reputation of always looking fabulous to falter.

"Alec," the imposter says, "It's nice to see that your back, perhaps you can talk to _your_ son on why taking a bath isn't that bad."

_How is it that Rafe and this imposter are both oblivious to the fact that real Magnus is standing right next to him?_

"Who is this dear, and why does he look like me?"

"He's my Papa."

_Okay, maybe they aren't that oblivious._

"Don't be silly, I'm your Papa."

"No, you're not."

"Alec, control him."

The real Magnus' jaw is tight, his fists clenching and unclenching. Alec, seeing this, quickly grabs Magnus' hand and squeezes it softly. "Listen here," the real Magnus says to the imposter, "you are going to return to stop being me, return to Faerie, and never return."

The imposter smirks. "What if I don't want to? What if your _mate_ doesn't want me to? After all after having his way with me, I can see why you chose this Shadowhunter."

" _What?"_ Alec exclaims.

Magnus, at this point has had enough, and punches the imposter. The imposter stumbles back. "Leave." is all that Magnus says and before any of the notice the imposter is gone.

Alec turns to his mate. "You know what he said wasn't true, right? I didn't---" Magnus holds his hand up, silencing Alec.

"I don't care about that right now. Let's just go home." Alec nods, swallowing. He doesn't like this. Magnus is angry, he can tell. And he's scared on what could happen.

* * *

As they enter the loft, Alec closes the door and locks it then turns to see his son and mate. Magnus has a hand on his stomach a soft smile on his face. Alec relaxes a bit, seeing how Magnus' anger from earlier gone. "Daddy, why is Papa holding his stomach?"

"Well, Rafe, Papa is holding your sibling in his stomach and right now your Papa is feeling him or her. Would you like to?"

Rafe nods and Magnus kneels down to his height and guides his little hand over his stomach so Rafael can feel his new brother or sister. Rafe feels a kick and his eyes light up in wonder. "Why did they kick?" the two-year-old wonders.

"Your sibling kicked to let us know that they're their." Magnus explains simply. And Rafe's entire face lights up. Looks like the idea of being a big brother is more appealing to him than Alec would've thought. He remembers when Maryse was pregnant with max, Izzy wasn't happy. She wanted to be the youngest and stay the youngest, needless to say her attitude changed when she first saw baby Max Lightwood.

"Okay, that's enough excitement for one night. Why don't we get you into bed Rafe." Before the toddler can protest Alec has already scooped him up in his arms and starts heading for his bedroom. Alec gently lays him down on his bed, and tucks him in. Unlike their normal night when Alec would read to him, Rafe's eyes close as soon as his head hits the pillow. Alec smiles and gives him a quick kiss on his forehead.

* * *

Alec enter his and Magnus' room to still see his mate in his clothes. "Look, Magnus, what the imposter said earlier I never had my way with him---" Alec is cut off as Magnus comes over and crushes his lips over Alec's. The kiss turns from sweet and gentle to heated and needy. "Magnus, we should stop, the baby. . ." Alec says in between breaths.

"Actually I heard that cum, especially Alpha cum, is good for a baby. Especially is an Omega is the carrier." and to emphasize his point Magnus grabs Alec's dick through his jeans, causing the Alpha to realize just how much he needs to bury himself inside his mate at that moment. "What do you say Alexander, will you fuck me?"

Alec groans. "Your impossible sometimes." and with that Alec throws Magnus onto the bed and discards both of them of their clothes.


	9. Chapter 9

Alec refused to stay on top of Magnus for long in fear that he would accidentally hurt their child so once Alec rolls off of his husband and Magnus quickly gets on top of him. He slowly starts going up and down on Alec, with Alec hold his hips and thrusting into the Warlock with renowned speed, love and lust, as though he has wanted Magnus for sometime and now he finally has him. It almost reminds Alec of the first time they mated. How he had first smelt Magnus' Omega pheromones when they were dating had surprised the Alpha, after all he had thought that Magnus was a Beta, or another Alpha, never had he thought that the outgoing, flamboyant Warlock was an Omega.

"Al-Alexander cl-close." Alec looks up to see that Magnus' eyes are snapped shut, sweat is dripping from his forehead, his face looks like a mix between pain and pleasure, mostly pleasure, like he's trying to hold back his orgasm.

"Me t-too. D-don't h-hold back." With that Magnus comes untouched painting his and Alec's stomachs and chests with his cum and Alec fills his hole, which Magnus couldn't be more happy about, especially after being separated from his husband for a little more than a week, especially after finding out he's pregnant and had been held as a prisoner. 

Once they're both down from their high Magnus rolls to the side and Alec wraps his arm around him, Magnus rolls to his other side and snuggles closer to his Alpha. "I love you." Alec says before shutting his eyes.

"I love you too." Magnus replies nuzzling into his husband before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

In a dark and cold abandoned two people are talking, both in dark cloaks. "How the hell do we get him now, especially since his Alpha will hardly leave his side." one with a deep gruff voice wonders.

"Don't worry, once their child is in this world both of them will more than likely take turns, and his Alpha will be taking care of the child the most after the birth, so his mate can recover. Once that happens, and the Alpha finally lets the stupid Warlock take care of the child, most due to exhaustion, that's when we'll get him. And this time we will make sure that Magnus _is-untraceable._ " one with a sickeningly sweet voice replies, smiling wickedly. Oh, yes, Magnus has enemies, not much, but plenty, and they will get their revenge.

Magnus Bane has a world of pain and hurt coming and be better watch out, otherwise his world will crumble before him.

* * *

Magnus is the first to wake in the morning. Lifting his head up he stares down at his husband, and how calm and at peace he looks. It's a look that Magnus loves, and feels surprised to see. Normally his husband always seems so stressed and under pressure, and that's on good days. Smiling, Magnus sighs happily and gets out of bed to start breakfast for his mate. Though he has no idea what to make.

Entering the kitchen Magnus stumbles and grabs the counter as his stomach starts to hurt. Steadying his breathing Magnus goes over to the fridge to see what they have. He settles on trying to make waffles. He gets all of the ingredients out but before he can even start he grabs the counter again, this time his stomach pains increasing. He isn't sure how long he's holding the counter but it's long enough for Alec to wake up and come in and instantly feel concern for his mate.

"Magnus, are you okay?"

"I don't know. I think so. Just stomach pains."

"Magnus?"

"Yes?"

"You're leaking."

"W-what?" Just like that Magnus can feel a wetness between his legs. Wet. Stomach pains.

Oh shit.

He's going into labor.

"Ale-Alexander, their c-coming."

"Who is?"

"Our child."

Even though he can't see him, Magnus can feel Alec's eyes widening and before he knows it Alec mutters something about the Institute and before Magnus knows it, he's turned around, sees Alec drawing three Speed Runes, he comes over and picks Magnus up bridal style and they're out of the loft and on their way towards the Institute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm thinking about posting an original work on Ao3 and I'm wondering if any of you guys are interested in reading it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long break and that I didn't keep my promise of updating on Wednesday or Thursday, but in all honesty I had put in my two weeks at work, I was studying for finals and getting what I needed done for my classes prior to finals, also Wednesday and Thursday were my only break times between finals and Wednesday I was mostly lazy but had to help my best friend and her family finish up their moving process, and again, on Thursday I was mostly lazy.
> 
> But y'know college life. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy.

As soon as they're in the Institute Jace, Clary, Simon, Izzy, Maryse and Robert all surround Alec and Magnus. Alec had called a little after he and Magnus had left the loft so he can inform the others so they knew when to expect him and Magnus, but also so they can have a room set for Magnus to start giving birth in.

Jace, Clary, Simon and Izzy were there as mural support for both of them. Maryse and Robert are mural support as well but also because they've been through the whole birthing process as well and Maryse is going to be telling Magnus how dilated he is and when to push and Robert is going to be comforting his son since Magnus hasn't been pregnant very long so they don't know how it's going to be.

Normally people get a usual sense of how their births of their children may go depending how long they've been pregnant and how they've been through the pregnancy themselves. So, yeah, Magnus and Alec's birth of their child is a very unique one.

The others quickly guide Alec to the room so he can lay his husband down and they can see where they are in the progress. Entering the room Alec sees a king size hospital bed with many pillows on it, monitors and an incubator for a child, there's also a bathroom and a mini fridge (the Lightwood family definitely went all out for the first (actual) birth of a child in the family).

Alec lays Magnus down on the bed and quickly asks Magnus to use his magic so that Magnus is in a hospital gown and to calm down. Most of it Magnus was deep breathing and worrying for their child, and the process. It was a worry that wasn't spoken, but one that Alec felt through their bond.

When that is done Alec gets on the bed next to his mate just as Maryse comes over. "Is it alright if I lift up your gown to see how far a long you are, Magnus?" the only person that has grown as mother to Magnus, asks.

Magnus nods his head as he grabs Alec's hand and squeezes it slightly, the pain a bit unbearable. Maryse quickly lifts the gown and starts measuring how far a long in dilating Magnus is. A moment later she looks them both in the eye.

"Magnus, how long have you've been in labor?"

"Not long. Maybe thirty-minutes to an hour maybe, why?"

"Because you're already at eight centimeters and with how long you've been in labor it doesn't add up, at least with normal births, but since the. . .  _Seelie Queen_ kept you in Faerie longer than you expected it's plausible that she gave you something to have induced your labor a bit."

They expecting parents nod, not wanting to think about all of the recent events. After all Alec still growls at the thought of his mate being chained up and shots being given to him without consent, all while being pregnant as well, and Magnus seriously dislikes the fact that a Seelie had paraded around as him, and tried to push that child off as his and Alexander's, not to mention that that imposter had the nerve to suggest that Alec had his way with him when Magnus knows that wasn't the case at all.

Maryse leave the room for a moment with Robert. Magnus still has a firm grip on Alec's hand loosening it a little bit so he doesn't cut off circulation to his husband's hand and tries to even out his breathing. Magnus tries to calm down, he wants to calm down, but his heart it eat hundred-plus beats a minute and their child that's about to come into this world, feels somewhere between twenty or thirty pounds.

(If his and Alec's child is a twenty or thirty pounder he's going to blame Alec's side of the family for it.)

Alec looks down at his husband and sees that there's sweat on his forehead, dripping down his face, his eyes squeezed shut as if he's in for the pain of his life----which, Alec supposes, he is----and his loosened grip on Alec's hand tightens again and he screams. Alec had heard his mother give birth Max when he was nine, Maryse didn't start screaming until she had started pushing, and Magnus hasn't yet. 

Alec's a little scared for when Magnus does start pushing. If Magnus is screaming like this before he actually starts giving birth Alec can only imagine the pain his husband will be in once he starts actually pushing.

 "Calm down baby, I've got you. I'm here." Alec murmurs comfortingly in Magnus' ear. 

"I want to," Magnus grunts out. "I really want to, but he feels so big. I-I'm scared, Alexander. What----what if I only see our child for a moment and don't see him or her grow up and I leave you here alone with Rafe and our yet-to-be-born child?"

Alec quickly shushes Magnus. "You won't. You won't leave me alone with our two children, because if you do I will literally bring you back from the dead just to murder you all over again, you will get to see our children more. You will see our new-born child grow and play and see how great a big brother Rafe will be. You will make it through this."

Magnus squeezes Alec's hand into a death grip. Through their bond Alec can feel just how worried Magnus is. He can feel Magnus' worry at how big their child feels and worry if he'll be able to live through the birthing process. He can also feel Magnus' self-lube on the bed. Not just lube but he when he looks down he also see's a bit of red.

Blood.

Magnus is bleeding. Alec isn't sure if it's because Magnus needs to start pushing for their child or not. Maryse and Robert re-enter the room Maryse sets to measuring Magnus again, confirming that he does, in fact, need to start pushing and Robert goes over to help soothe his worried Alpha son.

* * *

Three. It takes three big pushes and one blood curdling scream from Magnus for their son to come into the world. Their son has blue skin and hair, and he's actually only nine pounds and eight ounces and is twenty-one inches long.

After Robert and Maryse wash and dress the baby they hand him over to Alec and Magnus so that they can hold and see their child. Alec is the first to hold their son, a son they name Max, after Alec's little brother who was lost to them a few years back. They're still uncertain for the middle name, Alec wants it to be Robert after his father, but he also wants a part of Jace to be his child's name as well.

Magnus, on the other hand, wants it to be Ragnor, and with good reason. But he also doesn't want to be constantly reminded of when and how his oldest and dearest friend was taken from the world as well.

For now they leave choosing Max's middle name alone and just look at their child. He's small compared to Magnus and almost looks like a bean compared to Alec. Though, no one will ever tell either of the father's that; especially after seeing the thousand kilowatts smiles on both of their faces.

* * *

A day later Magnus, Alec, Rafe and Max are all adjusted in Alec's old room at the Institute. There's a crib for Max and a small bed for Rafael, who also wears ear plugs while he sleeps so his younger brother doesn't disturb his sleep, he is growing after all, and just as Magnus and everyone else expected, Alec is the one who's constantly getting up with the new Lightwood-Bane addition, mostly because Magnus couldn't walk for eight hours after giving birth and was also very tired.

Alec is glad that his small family is in his old room, if Rafe and Max were put into different room from their father's Alec would have at least one of his siblings and parents or in-laws checking on his husband and sons when he wasn't around, and after Magnus being held against his will, it's no wonder Alec has a reason to worry.

It's five-thirty the following morning when Alec finally crawls back into bed after getting Max back to sleep after the new-born awoke at two-thirty in the morning. Alec slips an arm around Magnus, who's already awake. Magnus turns around and wraps his arms around Alec's neck.

"Morning, Beautiful." Alec says, his voice betraying him and showing how tired he is.

"Morning, Darling." replies Magnus, who quickly captures his husband's lips in a short sweet kiss. "Want to try for a quickie?"

"My parents warned us to stay away from those activities so you don't end up pregnant so soon after giving birth." Magnus pouts at those words and Alec can't help but kiss the pout away. "Don't worry everything will be back to normal in a few days and we'll be back at the loft with Rafe and Max and I'll be back out on the battlefield and you'll be dealing with clients."

"Speaking of which, when are you going demon hunting and out on patrols again?"

"About a month or two my parents want both of at our best and they also want Max completely adjusted before they start sending me out again."

Magnus nods at this before kissing Alec good night as his Shadowhunter falls asleep and Magnus gets up for the day.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I was enjoying my winter break as much as I could before returning to school today.

A month after Max was born Magnus has started being a part-time High Warlock so he and Alec can start their income again, plus he also wants to see his newborn child as much as possible while still holding his High Warlock child. Alec on the other hand has visited the Institute a lot as well, taking Max and Rafe with him. He was helping new Shadowhunters with their Rune studies and with their training, with his parents, siblings, Simon, Clary, Luke and Jocelyn to help take care of Max and Rafe.

Because Alec is up most of the night with Max anyways Alec, Rafe and Max leave for the Institute at six in the morning everyday while Magnus gets up for the day at five o'clock and only waking Rafe up at five til six. As a growing Shadowhunter Rafe goes to bed at seven-forty-five so he can get up early and be awake so he can go to the Institute.

Unfortunately unlike his husband and kids, Alec hasn't had a good night's sleep since Max has been born. Magnus always tells him that perhaps while Alec rested, but Alec wasn't having it. After all after what Magnus went through in Faerie and the pain of giving birth to Max Alec wants Magnus to heal, even when Magnus protests and claims that he's fine.

After a long day of being a High Warlock Magnus returns to the loft where he sees his husband at the stove cooking dinner while Max is sleeping in a mini sleeping bag and Rafe's eyes going back and forth between his brother, the TV, and the wooden blocks he's playing with. Since Rafe first saw Max Rafe has been wanting to be in the same room as his brother to keep a proper eye on him, as if he doesn't want any harm to come to the new addition.

(Of course when Izzy first saw this she instantly said that Rafe reminds her of Alec from when she was young, to which Robert and Maryse quickly confirmed and an annoyed 'Hey! What about me?' from Jace. To which everyone there snickered.)

"Hey there Handsome, whatcha cookin'?"  Magnus asks as he wanders into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Alec's waist, nuzzling his face into his husband's back, wishing he could wrap his arm around his husband's neck and nuzzle into chest or neck.

Alec smiles placing one of his hands over Magnus' then returning to fixing the meal. "For us spaghetti with meatballs, while Rafe has spaghettios and meatballs and Max has his nightly bottle."

Magnus moans. "That sounds heavenly, please tell me our will have some red wine."

Alec shakes his head. "I know how you are with that stuff. It makes you horny, and don't even get me started when you're already horny on your own then you drink the wine."

"Fine." Magnus pouts before going into the living room to see his sons. Not long after Max starts to cry and Magnus can see Alec tense up. "Finish up Darling, I've got it." Which is true, as soon as Max started his cry Magnus got up from the couch and picked up his youngest son and starts patting his back and whispering in his ear to calm down, and that everything is alright.

Moments later Alec is setting his and Magnus' plates down on the table, Rafe's bowl of spaghettios on his highchair and holding Max's bottle. Alec goes to the living room and picks up Rafe as Magnus goes into the kitchen to give Max his bottle.

Looking up from his second son Magnus sees Rafe trying to feed himself his dinner, while Alec smiles and helps their eldest so he doesn't get it all over his face. In all his years of life, even when he thought he could be an Alpha or Beta, Magnus never thought that he would be a husband, _have_ a husband, or have any children. He never thought of a family. And now, looking at Alec and his children, Magnus can't believe something to have only been a fairytale to him has actually come true.

A couple of hours later Rafe is in bed and Max is asleep for now until he starts waking up crying needing to be taken care of. In their room Alec and Magnus are getting ready for bed. Just as Alec is getting ready to slip on his sleep shirt Max's cry comes through the baby monitor. Magnus sees his husband's shoulders fall and tense. "Darling," Magnus says getting up from the bed and walking over to his spouse. "Why don't I take care of Max for the night?"

"Magnus, you're---"

"Fine. I'm all recovered from what happened in Faerie and giving birth to Max. Believe me, I'm fine." Magnus wraps his arms around his husband and stands up on the tips of his toes and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "You on the other hand, are not. You've barely gotten a proper nights sleep since Max has been born." he then kisses Alec's neck. "Come on, just one night. For me, please?"

Even with his eyes unglamoured Magnus somehow manages to pull the pouty puppy-eye look off. Not even five seconds after Magnus pulls that face Alec caves. He goes to the bed and lays down while Magnus attends to their newborn.

* * *

Somewhere dark in the streets and rivers of New York a woman on each side sends a fire message. One to the Lightwood-Bane's, the other to the New York Institute. Tomorrow, the Lightwood-Bane family will be split apart, and when that happens, no one will piece them back together again. That family will go down, and it will always remain a mystery. Especially to the Clave. 


	12. Chapter 12

In the morning Alec feels more rested than he has in a long time. Getting up he enters the living room to see that Magnus already has Rafe up, made breakfast (or perhaps he used magic to summon it), and is giving Max his breakfast bottle. "Morning," Magnus greets.

"Morning. What time is it?" Alec asks as he sits down to a plate of waffles topped with fresh blueberries and strawberries with scrambled eggs, toast and a glass of orange juice.

"A quarter after six. I figured you could use the rest. Honestly if you hadn't gotten up just now I was going to worry that you were going to sleep the entire day or week."

Alec rolls his eyes as if to say _As if that could ever happen_.

"Also," Magnus says, "I got a fire message last as did you, but it was sent to the Institute. I'm needed near the Hudson and you're needed for something important, according to your sister because the message is vague so is she in what you're needed for."

"Alright." Alec nods. "So I take it I'll take the boys to the Institute so everyone can watch them while you and I do our respective duties from the messages?" Magnus nods in agreement.

After breakfast Alec helps Rafe get dressed as Magnus dresses Max. After everyone is dressed Magnus makes to portals one for the Institute and one for the Hudson, after kissing each other goodbye, and Magnus kissing the boys on the head, Alec leaves with them for the Institute as Magnus watches them before going to the Hudson.

* * *

Arriving at the Hudson Magnus spots a woman in a cloak using a glamour. As he approaches her something about seems to put Magnus off. He doesn't know what, but he has a feeling something bad is going to happen, and soon.

Finally in front of her, as Magnus is about to open his mouth to say something the woman pushes the hood of her cloak back revealing her long curly, blonde hair, perfect skin, and piercing eyes. Magnus' breath hitches in his throat. _The Seelie Queen._ Before Magnus can even ask why she asked to meet, and to meet him at the Hudson no less, he feels a sharp pain in the back of his head and a slight sting in his arm then his vision goes black.

* * *

Upon entering the Institute Alec is immediately tackled by his sister. He honestly should've expected it as she has hardly seen her nephews since her parents are always babysitting, that and the fact that she's been on constant missions as well. Still, Izzy rushing towards him and giving him a crushing hug, then picking her nephews up one at a time and spinning them in the air. Rafe laughed and Max looks as though he's going to laugh or cry.

Before the navy blue warlock can make a peep Izzy stops then hands him to Alec who quickly starts bouncing the baby. After a minute of doing this Alec can tell that his youngest is finally asleep. Giving confirmation of this Izzy takes her big brother to the fire message that arrived for him the night before. Quickly reading it Alec gets his bow, arrows and seraph blade ready. The message had told him to meet him in Buffalo

As he's getting ready an uneasy feeling comes over Alec. He doesn't trust that he and Magnus were called out on the same day, alone, around the same time, in two different places. He especially doesn't want to leave his sons until Magnus comes back so he can watch them. It's not like doesn't trust Izzy, but it's her cooking that he doesn't trust and while Rafe will refuse to eat her cooking, Max doesn't and he most certainly doesn't want his youngest in the ER because of food poisoning. But what choice does he have? His parents are in Idris, Magnus is dealing with his client and Jace, Simon, and Clary are out dealing with another Institute and Luke and Jocelyn are in Canada chasing a rogue werewolf lead.

 _She won't kill them,_ Alec thinks. _Besides it's a good thing for them to bond with their aunt. What harm will she do, anyway?_

When he's done he kisses both of his sons on their heads goodbye, hugs Izzy, then leaves.

Arriving at his destination he sees a woman in a cloak using a glamour to stay hidden. Approaching her Alec gently moves a knife he grabbed at the last minute a little closer. Her brown hair dyed blonde and her brown eyes are covered using green contact lenses. Alec recognizes her instantly.

Camille Belcourt.

Alec nearly lets out a growl. Camille is the former head of the New York vampire clan, and Magnus' ex. She tried and nearly succeed in ending their relationship permanently because she is cunning and very manipulative. There have been many close calls with Camille almost losing her life so Alec is curious as to why she hasn't lost it already.

"Why did you summon me here?" Alec asks keeping his voice calm and from becoming a growl.

"Why are asking me why I asked you here and not Magnus?" she smiles. "After all I thought that you two always did these things together."

Alec growls getting out his seraph blade and pushing her against the brick wall. "What are you up too? If you're planning on doing something to Magnus---"

She chuckles. " _I_ am not planning anything, now if I have an accomplice that's something differe--" Alec presses the blade closer. "Alright. The Seelie Queen has something planned, she wouldn't say what but it involves Magnus."

"Thanks." Alec says before slashing her throat. Normally killing a Downworlder when they've done nothing is against the Accords, but since Camille has been deemed a traitor by her own kind, and after what she nearly did to him and Magnus, he's pretty sure that the New York vampires and The Clave won't mind.

Activating his Stamina rune Alec makes it to the Hudson and looks all over for Magnus, but can't find him or the Seelie Queen.

 _If I hadn't killed Camille perhaps she would've given me more of an insight as to what the Seelie Queen is planning on doing to Magnus._ Trying to remain calm Alec goes back to the Institute to try and form teams so more ground is covered and Magnus can be found quicker.


	13. Chapter 13

Storming through the Institute Alec looks around for his siblings to help him. On his way back he kept cursing the fact that he and Magnus didn't know something was up. He knew that he should've brought Magnus with him or gone with Magnus then sent Jace and Izzy to the one that they didn't go to, that way Magnus would still be here. That way they would probably have the answer as to why Magnus is valuable to the Seelie Queen and her accomplices.

But, no. They only assumed that perhaps it was coincidence, Alec knows better than anyone that their is no such thing as coincidences. Especially after Clary, Simon, and Magnus entered his life.

"Alec, Big Brother, calm down, what's going on?" hearing his sister's voice Alec stops and looks at her. Ever since they were kids, especially after his growth spurt, she has expressed her hatred in the fact that he towers over her, and he sorta does to, at certain points, but not all the like she once did.

"Magnus is gone." he states simply, calmly, so he doesn't show how truly scared he is.

"What?"

"Magnus is gone. The person who met with me was Camille, and Magnus went to the Seelie Queen, we both went to our respective requesters unknowing who they were and why they wanted to meet. Now that. . . . _bitch_ of a Queen has him and I have no idea where to go. Yes, I went to where he was supposed to meet her and I didn't see him or her, or any trace of where they went." Alec has always refrained from using the word 'bitch' as he found it insulting, especially towards his sister and always made that person pay when he requested to train with them.

So the fact that he's using it shows just how much her brother is worried about Magnus.

"God," Izzy snaps her head up to look at her big brother. "I'm an awful Alpha. I should've seen something like this coming. I should've gone with him, and because I didn't he's gone and who-knows-where with that _Queen_ ; and who knows when we'll get him, if we even do---ow!" Alec rubs the back of his head after Izzy hits him.

"You-are-not-a-bad-Alpha. You and Magnus couldn't've known that you were meeting with Camille and Seelie Queen respectively. Magnus missing isn't because of anything you did or could've done, it's Seelie Queen and Camille's fault. Now, stop this self-blaming and go be with your sons while Jace and I go and look for Magnus, okay?"

"Shit! The boys, I haven't been paying much attention to them either, Rafe more so, good god, on top of being a bad Alpha I'm also a bad---" Izzy slaps Alec across the face. He and Magnus have been going through a lot of things lately what with Magnus getting scratched by that lust demon, then going into heat the next day, then being held prisoner in Faerie, then giving birth Max, and now this, it's not all Alec's fault.

Now she just has to make sure that her brother is all right. He's always protective, especially of Magnus after that one incident, and he's especially protective of his children too. But now, being with his kids and not stressing about Magnus (much) being missing. No, he needs to keep calm.

Dismissing her brother Izzy goes to look for Jace. She's seriously going to need him.

* * *

Entering a small, cozy room Alec sees his sons. Rafe is playing with blocks as Max is sleeping. If Magnus were there he would've appreciated the quietness but right now all he wants is for Max to wake up, scream so Alec can take care of him. He really needs a distraction.

"Daddy!" Rafe says rushing towards Alec. Squatting down Alec embraces his son. He holds Rafe a little in tightly and lifts him up. "Where's Papa?" Alec presses Rafe a little closer.

"Papa's with a client. He. . . had to leave for a while."

"Is coming back?" Rafe is a smart boy, more intelligent than most teens at the Institute. But right now? what can Alec say? He can't tell Rafe that he doesn't know; he also can't answer with a yes or no and get his son filled with false hope that his other father may or may not comeback when that all seems bleak to him. If they don't get Magnus back soon then Alec is going to have to be a single parent and raise his sons alone. He knows that when some Alphas lose their Omegas they somehow tend to find another one and go on with their lives.

But Alec can't do it. Ever since Alec met Magnus and pictured his future he always saw Magnus there, as his husband, equal, raising kids with him. Just him. No one else. Raziel knows that his parents will try to set him up, but it won't take. Alec knows this. He doesn't give a damn if when his sons are twenty and they may want Alec to find someone, no one else is raising his kids besides him and Magnus; and he sure as hell isn't going to have someone else be called their Papa if he isn't.

"Daddy?"

"I---I don't know Rafe. I don't know Rafe." This time it's Rafe who tightens his grip on his father. Not knowing is always a scaring thing to people, especially Shadowhunters. And right now  Two of the Lightwood-Bane's are scared, three counting if Magnus is scared wherever he is, and if Max was old enough Alec would defiantly say that he is scared as well.  

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay everyone, here's another chap! Also this story may take a while in-between updates as school is killing me right now and I seriously need to study for classes, especially for my Spanish 1 course.

When Magnus woke up he blinked as his eyes needed to adjust to the darkness. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked around.

_Where am I? The last thing I remember----of course! The Seelie Queen must be behind this. But what for? She claimed that I'm important; but important for what?_

"Stop moving!" a voice, a male one, hissed from his right. Looking over his shoulder Magnus saw a vampire step forward.

"Who are you?" Magnus asked.

"Do not talk, unless you are told to! Now, you and. . . _your mate_ will pay for what you've done." _What does he have against me and Alexander?_ "Since yours took my mate from me I will take his from him. And I will avenge Meliorn."

Meliorn and this guy were mates?

That through Magnus because Meliorn had been with Izzy for a two or three years, but he had cheated on her with Camille so he shouldn't be surprised, but he is. Everything that had happened with Sebastian and Valentine was over the course of a year or two ( since having Rafe time has been going too fast and too slow for the High Warlock); it's plausible that Meliorn found his mate after Izzy broke it off with him, but surely his mate has to understand why Alec killed him. 

Meliorn was half-Fae and lied while he was the representative for the Seelies, hell he even helped his Queen help Sebastian into Edom, and from there he would try to have taken over the world. Had Alec not killed Meliorn then perhaps they would all be in a different, horrid type of present.

And because of what Meliorn had done Mark Blackthorn had been given to the Wild Hunt while his sister Helen and her wife Aline were banished to Wrangle Island. Because of Meliorn the other five Blackthorn siblings may never see their eldest siblings again. Ever.

Magnus doesn't give a damn if Meliorn's mate wants to harm him, but he does if his Mate can't see that what Meliorn did wasn't good or what would become of them if he was still alive.

Meliorn was the cause of many horrible things. Magnus just can't believe that his mate can't see that; then again love can make a person blind, after all he should know, he was in the diner when Clyde seduced Bonnie and then they had become the infamous crooks they are known as today.

"Look, I understand that you're upset----"

"NO!" the vampire interrupted. "No, you don't understand! Meliorn was the love of my life and that  _Shadowhunter_ took him from me! Meliorn was a lover not a fighter, why do you think he took the Council seat when he did? He didn't even make a judgement against him when. . . it doesn't matter. What does is that your Shadowhunter won't see you----ever----again."

"What about my children? I have to boys with Alexander, are you really that mad at him that not only will you take his husband away from him, but you'll leave him as a single parent, and take two boys' father away from them?"

The vampire seemed to ponder that for a moment before grabbing Magnus by his arm and leading to somewhere unknown. The next thing Magnus knows he's in a cell, shackled to the wall; but these shackles don't have chains this time so his hands and feet are bound to the brick wall.

"Don't worry, when we need you, we'll come for you."

* * *

Izzy and Jace are at the Hudson and looked all over for a trace of Magnus and the Queen of Seelies but couldn't find any. They went into the water, the forest, they looked everywhere. Wherever Seelie Queen took Magnus she made sure that no one, at a Shadowhunter, couldn't track.  

On their way back to the Institute to give Alec the news that the search is done (just for that day) and saw Simon at Taki's. What was he doing there? Izzy had thought that he was with Clary while Alec looked after his sons and she and Jace were looking for Magnus.

He couldn't possibly be getting dinner, after all it's Clary's turn to do that. So what the hell is he doing getting dinner at a restaurant? She stood there for a few more seconds to see a guy come and sit down across from Simon, Simon looked up, smiled, and put some money on the table. 

Was Simon cheating on her? First Meliorn and now Simon? Does she have talent for picking men who will only hurt her later?

Not wanting to see anymore She grabbed Jace by the wrist and ran back to the Institute. She really needed her Big Brother.

* * *

After she and Jace split up to shower and change Izzy went looking for Alec. He was still in the same room with Max and Rafe when they left. She's about to enter when she heard a voice speak. Alec. 

"Did you get it?" he asked.

"Yeah," another voice, Simon, confirmed.

"Don't worry, everything will be all right."

"How do you know? I mean I had come to you for a blessing and not your parents,"

_Blessing? Why would Simon go to Alec for a blessing?_

"And for all i know is when or if I get the guts to ask I could be shot down!"

"You won't be."

"How do you----"

"I know because a.) I know her and b.) because out everyone she had expressed interest in in the past, you're the only one I like."

What the hell is going on? What does Alec know that she doesn't? Not wanting to get caught Izzy left to her room. As she crawled into bed she kept thinking about the conversation between Alec and Simon as it confused her greatly. Just as she closed her eyes to sleep, she snapped them open jumping into a sitting position in a realization.

Simon is going to propose.

To her.

The thought both frightens and excites her.

 


	15. Chapter 15

The next day Alec wakes up feeling as though he hasn't slept. Normally he would be worried about this, but he isn't surprised. After all he doesn't feel that well rested if he and Magnus aren't together.

Alec has just enough time to get the sleep from his eyes when he hears Max start to cry. Jumping from the bed Alec goes to his youngest and holds him. Max hadn't cried through the night much, so Alec figures that he's just hungry.

Going over to where he keeps the baby food Alec heats up the water before adding in the formula and the shaking it. He tests the warmth on his own skin before giving it to Max. His little blue-skinned child sucks on the bottle quit greedily, as if this may be the first and only time he'll get to have it.

Alec smiles at this. Seeing Max warms his heart. He and Magnus made him. Sometimes his head and heart still can't wrap around it.

Some time later as Alec is still feeding Max, Rafael comes over and stands next to him. He looks up at him just as Max finishes and Alec puts the bottle down to start burping. "Daddy," the young Shadowhunter says, "do you love him more?"

Alec squats down to look at his eldest. "What? Rafe where would you get an idea like that?"

"I'm not your and Papa's blood son, he is. do you love him more because of it?"

"Of course not." Alec reassures, wondering how in the hell Rafe could ever think that he and Magnus could ever love him less because he wasn't their biological son. "Rafe, you might not be related to Papa and I through blood, but you are still are son and nothing will ever change that."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"I see you guys up with him all the time."

"That's because he wakes up in the night needing to be feed or changed or put back to sleep. He doesn't know he's doing this yet."

"Will he ever stop?"

"When he gets older, for now Papa and I have to get up during the night to help Max."

* * *

When Alec sees Izzy she's training. Her whip in staff form. She's training alone but that doesn't mean she isn't giving her all. After all he's seen her beat their practice dummies when no one else can or will train. 

"I know by the way." She says breaking the silence between them.

"Know what?" He honestly doesn't know what she's referring to. Is it about Magnus? Does she know or have an idea where he is?

"About Simon." Shit. What Simon has planned could be ruined now.

"How did you find out?" he asks as he makes his way over and takes a bow staff. Izzy hits his staff with hers kinda hard that Alec thinks that she might break it.

"When Jace and i were coming back from looking for Magnus and I saw Simon at Taki's. Then I overheard you two last night."

Alec shakes his head. He had told Simon to be careful so Izzy didn't find out. Why is that no one seems to listen to him? "You know you're gonna have to act surprised when he does it right?"

"I don't even know when he's gonna do it. So me acting surprised may actually be real."

They got at it for a few more minutes before Izzy calls a break. Besides Jace and Magnus she knows Alec very well. And she can see that his lack of sleep is getting to him. Though he will insist that he's fine.

* * *

Magnus wishes that he knew how long he has been wherever the hell he is. He could've been in there for days, weeks, months. He may think years every now and again but he highly doubts it. After all if it has been years surely Rafe and Max could be old enough to try and come look for him on their own. 

That is if Alec doesn't have a new mate that they call Papa or any other form of it. His heart squeezes in his chest at the thought. Alec giving up on looking for Magnus, finding someone else and their sons calling the other man their father. If he does die before he's found he hopes that Alec will wait years (hopefully Max and Rafe have families of their own) before he starts looking for a new Omega.

Call him selfish but he doesn't want Alec to mate with anyone else, nor does he want his children to call someone else dad.

"Alexander," Magnus whispers. Hoping that Alec can hear them through their bond. "Please, find me. Look for vampires." Without realizing it tears that he hasn't noticed were forming are now streaming down his face.

* * *

Alec and Izzy are sitting on a bench. Alec is drinking a bottle of water as Izzy looks at her gloved hands. With her getting ready to be proposed to and Magnus missing, mostly the latter, the siblings have a lot of things to be stressed about. Alec puts the water down as soon as he feels his bond with Magnus start to tingle.

_"Alexander,"_ he hears. Magnus. He sounds sad, and not very hopeful. _"Please, find me. Look for vampires."_

"Alec? What is it?" she asks looking at her brother, how is holding his breath.

"It's Magnus. He told me to look for vampires." Izzy nods. She would ask through the bond, but she has seen how strong their bond is. In fact she's pretty sure that no other bond between mates is stronger than that of Magnus and Alec's.

"Let's get the others and lets go."


	16. Chapter 16

Alec, Izzy and the others are the Hotel DuMort hoping that Lily could explain who could've taken Magnus. They're standing in the main . . . lobby? It's not exactly the first floor of the building but it's always been the same room that Camille and Raphael used for when they had guests, or when the Shadowhunters showed up. Stan, the unappointed appointed escort of the Hotel leaves them to go get his leader.

Simon goes over and looks at one of the many decorative antiques in the room, despite having lived here for a month or so after he was a newly turned Vampire, and yet he still insists on looking at things though they should be engraved into his head by now. "Will you stop?" Jace hisses as Simon picks up a giant red egg with gold designs that the new Shadowhunter picks up out of the stand.

Simon, startled, drops the egg. He tries to catch it but doesn't and it hits the ground, breaking into hundreds of pieces. The former Accounting student starts to try and pick up the broken pieces; Alec guesses that Simon is only nervous because he's scared about proposing to Isabelle. After all most people who don't know them and don't know how perfect they fit together more often than not comment how "she's out of his league."

"You still have butterfingers, don't you nerd?" everyone turns and looks at the pale, raven-hair woman who enters the room. 

"Hey, Lily. Look, I'm sorry, I'll pick it up and replace it and----"

Lily puts her hand up stopping Simon's babbling. "Whatever. Now, what are you doing here?"

"Magnus is missing," Alec says, "we were wondering if you know of anyone, rouge or not, that has bragged about getting a Warlock or if they need one?"

Lily wraps a hand around her chin, a finger on the side of her face as she tilts it to the side. The longer she thinks about it Alec's heart seems to tighten in his chest and swell, as he hopes for good news about his lover.

"I'm sorry," she says, her voice only hinting at the sorrow in her voice for her concern for Magnus. "I can't think of anyone that has said anything like that, at least in my clan. As much as I would like to think of any rogue's, even I can't keep track of that, even if I had every member track two rogues on their own. But you may want to check with Maia, after all rouges need a drink too."

"Thanks." Alec says as he and the others leave. Before he gets to the door he feels a hand on his bicep. He sees Lily's hand.

"When you find Magnus, make sure that he knows that the heads of the Institute, Warlocks, Vampires, and Werewolves all need to get together. None of us have had a proper meeting about how we're all going to keep peace between our kind. . . . and that he's okay."

Alec nods before leaving.

* * *

Magnus, like many mornings now, wakes up in a cell, cold. His back hurts from his horrid makeshift bed. Part of him had hoped that it had been a dream, that he wasn't being held hostage by Vampires and that he would wake-up in bed with his Alexander's arm around him and they would stay like that until Max starts crying.

He had been wrong. He isn't with his husband or his children. With his heart racing Magnus takes his hands and place them on his neck, because on both sides is where Alec has marked him every time Magnus goes into heat. Unlike most who only mark once, Alec, in his possessive ways, marks him twice so everyone knows that he is mated and if they try anything with him then they'll have Alec Lightwood to deal with.

He longs to be with his husband again. He wants to feel his husband's arms around him, Rafe getting on their bed and jumping up and down until his parents are awake and will make him whatever food he is craving, and Max crying because he needs a diaper and needs to be feed.

Hearing his cell open Magnus sees the Vampire enter his cell. "I just found something very interesting out. It seems Warlock blood has an interesting effect on Vampires. I haven't ever seen someone take Warlock blood before nor have I ever done it either, but there's always a time to try something new, right? After all I wonder how your mate will be after he finds your bloodless body with no way of bringing you back."

Magnus gulps, wanting to push him away but he can't. Instead the Vamp places his hands on Magnus' hips and places his mouth, opening it to reveal his fangs, on one of Magnus' mating marks. With a pounding heart Magnus waits for him to stick his fangs in and violate his bond with Alec. Instead he feels his hands go limp and fall from his hips and his fangs lightly graze his mark.

What the---?

"Leave him alone, he's mine." Opening his eyes he sees Alec, Maia and Lily. And, boy, does he look angry.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I forgot about this fic because my mind has been going with my I'll Be series, school, and other stuff.  
> Also, as far as I know this is the last chapter.

When Alec sees the vampire, mouth close to Magnus' mating mark, hands on _his_ husband's hips, he sees red. He shoves the Vampire away from Magnus and on to the nearest wall. Alec's possessive side isn't one that he shows much, but when he sees someone try to do anything to Magnus, all hell be damned.

"Leave him alone, he's mine." He growls.

"Alexander." Alec turns to see Magnus, dark circles under Magnus' eyes, as if he hasn't been sleeping well. _He probably hasn't._

Growling again, Alec throws the Vampire across the room. Taking out his Seraph blade he cuts the chains that bind his lover's hands above his head. Once released Magnus rubs his wrists, to get some circulation back in them. Alec turns and faces the Vampire. "If you _ever_ go near him again, I'll get you in the sun, and a stake in your heart faster than you can even get a drink of blood."

As they leave Lily decides to put the rogue Vampire, and his accomplices, in a confinement in the basement until some Clave officials and other higher ups in the Downworld can come and get them so they can face a trial for the crimes they have committed.

Magnus, even though he's weak, opens a portal. He and Alec go through.

* * *

The couple enters a large room in the Institute, a large couch, fireplace, stained glass windows. Alec remembers it as the room where his son asked him if Magnus was coming home. It hurt Alec that day to tell his son that he didn't know. It hurt him to see his son scared and wondering if he and his brother were only going to have one parent instead of two.

"I heard something." A voice, a young voice that Alec recognizes, says outside the room. Rafe rushes in shouting, "Daddy! Papa!" as he hugs both of his fathers. The couple crouches and hugs their son.

Clary and Jace enter the room, Max on Clary's hip (Alec doesn't trust his Parabatai to watch his sons alone). The newborn seems to be ecstatic seeing his fathers, Clary puts him down and the blue-skin half-Shadowhunter half-Warlock crawls to his parents and brother, at a very fast rate.

"You found Magnus." Jace says.

Alec can feel Magnus wanting to make a smart remark, and he wouldn't normally mind it; but he's just found his husband, and Jace, along with everyone else, has been worried beyond belief.

"Yes, I'm back Jaime, but I'm not in the mood. Right now I just want to be left alone with my husband and sons."

Alec turns and sees Magnus looking at their boys, a fond smile on his face with warmth and love in his eyes.


End file.
